


Agreement

by chapstick_addict



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Marriage, Hints of abuse, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hux, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is pure filth, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sad Mitaka, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict
Summary: You and the General have come to an agreement which involves Lieutenant Mitaka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth. I have no excuse, and make no apologies. I've already purchased my ticket to hell, so I may as well get a good seat.

_Lieutenant,_

_You presence is required at my office in 10 minutes. Do not be late. The door is unlocked and time is of the essence, so do not bother knocking before entering._

_~Gen. Hux_

 

 

Mitaka all but ran to the General’s office from the bridge in order to get there on time, his fingers twitching anxiously. The door opened, and he barely had time to step through before it shut and locked behind him with an unheard click.

 

His eyes widened at the sight before him. You were sitting, stark naked, on the General’s desk. Gold clamps covered with gemstones were attached to your nipples, and your legs were spread wide as your head tilted back in ecstasy. The General was kneeling before you, his face buried between your thighs. Both figures before him were moaning with abandon as you enjoyed each other.

 

“S-sir?!” Mitaka exclaimed, his hand frantically searched the control panel beside the door. You blinked your eyes at him as though you was just emerging from a dream.

 

“Oh,” you gasped softly. “He’s here, General.”

 

The red-head grunted before straightening himself, standing at his full height. As the General turned to him, Mitaka couldn’t stop himself from staring at your arousal glistening around the General’s mouth.

 

“Right on time, Lieutenant.”

 

Mitaka’s face heated. On time? “S-sir, I . . . I must apologize. I didn’t realize-“

 

“Didn’t realize you were being invited to join us?” the General asked, walking around his desk before laying a hand on your bare shoulder. Your legs were still spread wide, your beautiful cunt dripping with arousal. From the angle you were in, Mitaka could clearly see the end of a plug in your ass, and his cock gave an unwanted twitch at the sight.

 

Mitaka’s heart was beating much too fast to be healthy. How many times had he dreamed of seeing you unclothed? How many times had he whispered your name as he came from his own hand? How many messages had he written, deleting them before they could be sent? All the while, it seemed, you had never been available to him in the first place. Somehow, he wasn’t remotely surprised that it was the General who enjoyed your favors. He gulped, eyes trained on you as you wiggled your hips.

 

“How are you feeling, Lieutenant?” the General asked suddenly. “Recovered from your encounter with Ren?”

 

“I-I uh . . . Yes, sir,” Mitaka stammered. “Fully recovered.”

 

“Good,” the General almost purred. “Poor Y/n was quite distressed when she learned of your injury. It pleases you that he is well, doesn’t it, pet?”

 

You had gone to visit Mitaka while he was in the infirmary, had held his hand as the doctors performed their various tests and probes to see if his throat had been seriously damaged. It had, but not permanently. Mitaka’s brows furrowed at that. You knew he was fine. Had known for weeks.

 

“Yes, General,” you purred as you nuzzled the leather clad hand on your shoulder with the same affection Mitaka had craved. “I’m so glad he’s well.”

 

“It occurs to me, Lieutenant,” the General continued. “You have showed great dedication to the First Order. Even despite your injuries, your devotion to your work never faltered.” The General’s hand moved to cup one of your full breasts, thumbing the clamped nipple and making you gasp and moan. “Y/n and I have discussed this at length, and we are in agreement. We wish to reward you for your dedication.”

 

Mitaka squirmed beneath his superior’s icy gaze, the bulge in his pants becoming more and more strained as he watched the General play with you.

 

“Eat her, Lieutenant,” the General commanded, narrowing his eyes at him. “Eat her cum. This will be your only chance with her.”

 

Mitaka’s eyes widened impossibly further, both at the command and the implication. Was-was the General aware of his feelings for you?

 

“I will not ask again,” the General warned, black leather digits spreading your cunt-lips, opening you to the Lieutenant’s view. “Eat her!”

 

In one moment, Lieutenant Mitaka had been standing awkwardly, trying to hide the painful bulge in his trousers, the next he was kneeling before you, face buried in your cunt. He delighted in your drawn our moan, the feeling of your fingers in his hair. You tasted so sweet. You were so wet. He groaned into your cunt, deciding he should enjoy this while he could. He felt you shift a little, laying down on the General’s desk. He didn’t hear the sound of a zipper being drawn, just your gasp of pleasure.

 

Then suddenly, he heard the sound of you gagging. He opened his eyes, still intent on pleasuring you but curious as to what you were doing. His heart clenched painfully in his chest when he saw how your head was hanging of the side of the desk, how intent the General was as he fucked your throat. Your hands were playing with your own breasts, torturing your own nipples as the General used you, and Mitaka pleasured you.

 

Shutting his eyes tight, Mitaka doubled his efforts. The General may be using your throat, but _he_ was the one pleasuring you at the moment.

 

 

 

 

You had already been so close to cumming before the Lieutenant arrived. As the General lost himself in the tightness of your throat, you came violently onto your friend’s face, gushing your arousal. He followed his orders, drinking you down with pleasure.

 

 The General held himself in your throat, enjoying the feeling of your gagging on him as you tried to come down from your high. Finally, he removed himself from you, enjoying the sound of your gasps, the redness in your face.

 

The Lieutenant was beginning to stand, after one last swipe of your cunt with his tongue.

 

“On your back, Lieutenant,” the General commanded with no nonsense. “Y/n is rarely content with just one.”

 

Mitaka’s face was burning as he laid himself on the floor. He watched as the General helped you to your feet, planting a small kiss on her temple.

 

“Sit on his face, pet.”

 

You kissed Mitaka’s cheek before moving to sit on him. You groaned as you felt his lips on your cunt, his tongue tracing delicately against your slit.

 

“You can touch me, Mitaka,” you gasped as you started grinding on him. You helped him take off his gloves before bringing them to your breasts. You groaned low in your throat as he began squeezing you.

 

You had discussed what would be happening before hand with the General, and so you weren’t surprised when you heard the cap pop open on the bottle of lube he kept at his desk. You bit your lip as you heard him slicking himself, groaned when his hands spread your cheeks, slowly working the plug out of your ass.

 

You were gasping by the time the thickest part slipped out of you. He didn’t make you beg before he thrust himself inside of you.

 

“Oh, General,” you moaned. “You’re so big.”

 

The General smacked your ass before he began fucking you. “You love this big cock deep in your ass, don’t you?” He said through his teeth.

 

“Oh, stars! Yes, General!”

 

Below you, Mitaka glared at the General’s cock as it plunged inside of you. His hands moved from your breasts to your hips, pulling you tighter against his mouth as he continued pleasing you.

 

The General chuckled. “The Lieutenant seems to feel a bit left out, love,” he whispered to you. “Why don’t you show him how much you appreciate his efforts?”

 

Keeping yourself propped on one hand, you used the other take the Lieutenant’s cock from his trousers. You smiled at the surprised noise he made, but you ground yourself against his mouth to keep him from voicing any protests.

 

You licked your lips at the site of your friend’s turgid length. Not as long as the General, but almost as thick. You lowered yourself, your lips and tongue gently touching the tip as your hand held him aloft. The General was pounding into your ass, as Mitaka groaned into your cunt. You suckled at the head of his cock for a bit before plunging yourself down on him.

 

“That’s it,” the General growled. “Choke on him, bitch.”

 

You held Mitaka in your throat as the General spanked you, his thick cock splitting you in the most delicious way. The Lieutenant, it seems, was too shocked to pleasure you with anything other than his groans. You thrust your cunt harder against him as a reminder, groaning as he renewed his efforts.

 

The General’s hands were on your shoulders, pulling you towards him as he pounded you. Mitaka’s hands were on your hips, pulling you down so he could drown in your wetness. Your body shivered at the delicious feeling of being used this way. You choked on his cock, sucking it hard in your mouth and delighting in the beautiful groans he made. The General was growling, and you knew he was close, knew he would stop before he came inside of you.

 

You knew he was going to, but couldn’t stop yourself from being disappointed when the General’s cock left your ass. It felt so good being so full, so good feeling him use you with abandon.

 

The Lieutenant whined unhappily as you allowed his cock to slip from your mouth. The General helped you stand on your shaky legs—helped you reposition yourself so that you were straddling Mitaka’s waist.

 

You bit your lip when you saw how beautifully fucked out the Lieutenant looked. You watched his face screw up tight with pleasure as you slid down onto him, catching the groan in your chest so you could listen to his. His hands were once again on your hips, keeping you still on him while he adjusted to your tightness.

 

You took a moment to lean down to the Lieutenant, kissing his jaw up to his ear.

 

“I love you too,” you whispered, hands caressing his hot face. “I’m so sorry.”

 

That was all you had time to say before you were groaning again. The General’s hands were spreading your cheeks as he slowly thrust his way inside you again, stealing your breath at how amazing it felt.

 

“Stuffed full, Y/n,” he groaned, slapping your cheek again. “If we had one more we could make you airtight. Oh well. Fuck her now, Lieutenant. You won’t get another chance at her perfect little cunt.”

 

Mitaka’s grip on your hips tightened as his brow furrowed, his hips thrusting hard into you. You could hear him groan your name softly, and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling gently at him.

 

Another slap to your already stinging ass brought you back to reality. A hand—the General’s—was in your hair, tugging you back. His teeth were nipping at your neck as you moaned out praises to both of them.

 

You felt so full, both cocks stretching you beautifully. Mitaka reached up, gently squeezing your breasts, the clamps shining and sparkling on your nipples.

 

“You’re going to cum,” the General informed you as a hand snuck between your legs, long fingers playing with your clit. “You’re going to cum stuffed with cock, and you’re going to scream for me.”

 

You were writhing between them, covered in your own sweat. Mitaka moaned your name, begging you to cum on his cock. He told you how beautiful you were above him—how happy he was he could have you like this, even if it was just this once. He didn’t confess how much he loved you. Not with the General glaring at him from over your shoulder.

 

You screamed, muscles squeezing the two cocks as you came around them. You shuddered as you felt them join you in euphoria—first Mitaka, followed by the General. They pumped you full as you shook between them, moaning in wordless pleasure.

 

The General was kissing your neck, holding you above Mitaka. The dear Lieutenant was caressing your hips, whispering his praise as he came down from his high. You felt the General slip his cock out of your ass, rubbing the tip against your gaping opening, enjoying how your body shook.

 

The plug was replaced, keeping the General’s cum in your ass for now. Slowly, the General lifted you off of Mitaka’s cock, bringing you to straddle his head. The Lieutenants eyes were large and black as he stared up at the two figures.

 

“Clean your disgusting mess out of her, Lieutenant!” The General barked, icy eyes sending a chill through Mitaka’s body.

 

Obediently, he opened his mouth, licking at the cum already on your thighs—groaning when he reached your cunt. His own cum was bitter and vile, but he endured it. Once his tongue entered your abused cunt he sucked his own cum down, swallowing and cleaning until finally he tasted you. You were so sweet, so delicious against his tongue.

 

You were moaning again, body shaking as another, quieter orgasm. You gave the Lieutenant more of your cum, loving his blissed out face as he ate you again.

 

“Now,” the General growled darkly as he slipped the plug out of your ass once more, cum quickly dripping from your abused whole. “Finish cleaning her.”

 

Mitaka’s hands clenched tightly at his sides as his tongue grazed your taint before reaching your other hole. His eyes were shut tight as he endured the bitter taste of the General’s cum, slowly licking it out of you.

 

“Keep it in your mouth,” the General ordered. “Don’t swallow.”

 

Mitaka’s hands came up to your hips, caressing your soft skin soothingly as you shivered above him.

 

“Fuck, General,” you moaned. “His tongue feels so good in my ass.”

 

The General nibbled on your shoulder, still holding you up. “You like his tongue in your ass, pet?”

 

You moaned, nodding your head yes as you ground your ass down.

 

The General gave a hum of thought. “Perhaps he should clean my cum out of your ass more often, then. You deserve every pleasure.”

 

You shuddered at the thought, even as Mitaka’s face burned in shame.

 

The General’s cum pooled in his mouth, your ass finally licked clean.

 

“Very good,” the General praised as he moved you again, this time so you could lay on top of the Lieutenant, your arms around his neck as his flaccid cock bumped against your still dripping cunt. “You deserve another reward, Lieutenant, for a job well done.” The General’s voice was dark and dangerous. “Kiss her.”

 

Your sweet lips caressed his gently before your tongue parted them. You groaned as you tasted the General’s cum in Mitaka’s mouth. You caressed his tongue with yours, playing with the cum between them. Your tired cunt clenched in interest as you enjoyed yourself.

 

“That’s it, Y/n,” the General was stroking your back gently. “Taste my cum in his mouth, and drink it down. I know how much you love it.”

 

Mitaka wanted to hold you as you kissed. His hands were on your ass, repositioned by the General so he could caress you. It was bad enough that all Mitaka could taste was him, even as you drank his cum down.

 

When it was over the General picked you up, disappearing with you to the attached private fresher. The Lieutenant could hear the sounds of a shower before the General returned, his cock tucked back into his uniform.

 

“On your feet, Lieutenant,” he ordered.

 

Stuttering apologies, Mitaka jumped to his feet, tucking himself away before fixing his uniform and slicking back his hair.

 

“You will tell no one of this, do you understand?” The General’s blue eyes were spitting fire.

 

Mitaka cowered before him. “Yes, sir!” he managed to blurt out before saluting.

 

“Dismissed!” The General sneered coldly.

 

Mitaka’s heart was beating wildly as he made his escape. You were so beautiful. You felt so wonderful around him, tasted so delicious. But he had felt the General’s cock in your ass even as he took your cunt. And when he finally got the kiss he so long desired from you, it was tainted by the General’s cum.

 

Mitaka waited until he was safely locked within his own quarters before allowing the tears to slip from his eyes. He finally had you, but you were never his.

 

 

 

 

The General waited for the door to lock behind the Lieutenant before stripping himself of his uniform, folding it neatly before placing it on his desk.

 

You were laying, slumped over on the shower floor, but you raised your head tiredly as the General approached. Hot water steamed around you as the General positioned your head. His already hard cock slipped through your lips to the back of your throat, gagging you just the way he liked.

 

“I hope you enjoyed that, pet,” the General muttered as he thrust hard into your mouth. “That will be the last time you will _ever_ have another man.”

 

You whined around him, raising your hand to caress his balls the way he liked. You blinked up at him as he lost himself in you.

 

“Maybe I will let him drink my cum from your ass,” the General mused as he pushed your head further down his cock, your nose pressed against his ginger pubes. “Maybe this time I’ll have him drink it.”

 

You sputtered around him, desperate for your breath back.

 

“Or maybe . . .” his voice was dark and dangerous again. “Maybe I’ll fill his ass with my cum, and have you drink it.”

 

Tears were in your eyes as you felt his cum spurt down your throat. His hand tangled tightly in your hair.

 

“Either way, he’ll never have you again.” The General watched with dark satisfaction as your tongue cleaned any remaining cum from his cock. “My cock will be the only one you service, won’t it, whore?”

 

You shuddered as you blinked up at him, thoughts of how beautiful Mitaka had looked beneath you swirling through your head.

 

“You own me,” you admitted.

 

It was the right thing to say. The General lifted you up, washing the fluids from your body before shutting off the shower and wrapping you in a warm, fluffy towel. Later that night, after he had led you back to his quarters, he fucked you gently.

 

His hands caressed your shivering skin, cock stroking you slow and deep. And finally—after you had cum three more times—he had kissed you, long and slow before he emptied himself into you. His lips softer than the Lieutenants had been, but his tongue was more demanding.

 

He let you spend the night, wrapping himself around you to keep you in place as you both fell asleep.

 

“Remember our agreement,” the General muttered in your ear.

 

“I know, General,” you shuddered. Sleep was waiting in the wings to drag you down to oblivion. You were exhausted from the day’s activities. “I’ll start planning the wedding right away.”

 

“Good,” he grunted, pulling you tighter against him, kissing your temple. “You’re mine. Say it.”

 

Darkness pulled at you. “I’m yours,” you whispered as you finally gave in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for a second chapter. And I aim to misbehave :P

 

A week after Mitaka was fucked by you for the first—and perhaps last time, he was called into the General’s personal quarters. His heart fluttered despite the instinctive heaviness. Would you be there? Would you fuck him again?

 

He knocked at the door, ears flushed and eyes downcast. When the door opened, he tried not to hesitate. He was called into the living area, and his breath caught.

 

You were laying on your side on the couch, a gorgeous dress draped around your curves. You looked like you were about to go to an opera or a ball. You looked like an empress.

 

“So glad that you could join us,” the General’s dark voice brought Mitaka back to reality. He was standing behind the couch, one hand reaching to caress your bare shoulder lightly. “I assume you know why we called you here?”

 

“Sir,” Mitaka hesitated, watching as your movement revealed your perfect cleavage. “I can only assume, but . . . but you had told me I’d only have one chance.” His face was burning.

 

“And you’ve made quite the impression,” the General continued. “So much so that we have an offer for you, which you are free to accept or decline.”

 

Your eyes were on him, drinking him in. He saw something dark and delicious in your gaze, making it impossible for him to look away.

 

“W-what offer?”

 

“You agree to be our toy,” you state simply.

 

Mitaka started back, eyes shifting from you to the General. “Toy?”

 

“Should you agree, you will make yourself available whenever we call you in,” the General explained. “We will both use you as we see fit, for our own pleasure. Should you please us well enough, we will allow you to cum. Should you fail to please us, you will be punished.”

 

“You both will-“ Mitaka couldn’t even finish. His face couldn’t possibly get any redder, and he had begun to sweat. He avoided your eyes. Avoided the General. Avoided everything.

 

He heard the General before he saw the pair of shiny black boots appeared in his vision. Leather covered fingers gripped his chin, forcing Mitaka to look at the General’s cold gaze.

 

“Are you nervous, Lieutenant?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka congratulated himself on not letting his voice squeak.

 

“Don’t be,” the General added before his lips crashed against his subordinate’s. The kiss was hard and fiery, the General’s soft lips giving way to teeth. He gripped Mitaka’s body, pulling the Lieutenant against himself. To his surprise, a moan escaped from Mitaka’s throat. Is this how the General kissed you?

 

After a moment the General pulled away, leaving him unsteady and breathless.

 

“Tell us your decision once this is finished, then,” you spoke from the coach. Your eyes were blown with lust your nipples peaking though the thin fabric of your gown.

 

Mitaka didn’t hesitate. Unable to speak without stuttering, he simply nodded.

 

“Take of your clothes, Lieutenant.” The General stood behind you again, his hand stroking your hair.

 

His hands shook as he took off his uniform, folding each piece before laying them neatly on a nearby chair. Both you and the General watched every move he made. He caught the General licking his lips as you bit your bottom one.

 

Your hand rose to grasp that of the General.

 

That was when Mitaka noticed.

 

 

The sparkling ring on your finger.

 

 

His chest felt too tight. His face too hot as he looked at your eyes. The delicious dark look was still there, but there was something . . . softer, warmer just behind it.

 

He was so caught up in you, in the implications of the ring, he hadn’t noticed the General’s approach. It was the warm hand on his already stiffened cock that snapped Mitaka back to the present. Something tight was slipped onto the base of his cock.

 

“Be a good boy,” the General whispered hotly in his ear as Mitaka blinked at you. “And you get to cum.”

 

His swallow was audible as he nodded.

 

The General walked towards you, holding out his hand to help you up as Mitaka took in the purple cock ring. His dick throbbed.

 

He watched as the General delicately slid you dress down. Watched as it fell to pool at your feet. You were dressed in wine red lingerie. Your lacey garter belt matched the lace at the top of you stockings. Your dark nipples could be seen through the delicate lace of your bra. But you wore no panties, and the site of your naked pussy made Mitaka’s mouth water.

 

The General sat you back down on the couch, spreading your legs for Mitaka’s view. You groaned as the General began stroking your soaked cunt, thrusting two fingers to stretch you. There was a dangerous look to the General’s face as he watched you come apart from his fingers.

 

“Come Lieutenant,” the General smirked at him. “Have a taste. We both know you want to taste her again, don’t we?”

 

He nodded, striding purposefully towards you even as his aching cock bounced uncomfortably against his thighs. He fell before you, wasting no time before his mouth began devouring you. He closed his eyes, enjoying your sweet taste as well as the beautiful sound of your keening.

 

There was the sound of something opening before Mitaka felt the General kneel behind him. He felt your hands in his hair, soothing him as a lube-coated finger entered his ass. Of course, Mitaka realized. He would serve _both_ of them.

 

He whimpered into your folds as you cooed at him, telling him to relax—how good he was doing and how he’d love it.

 

He focused on your taste, your smell. He looked up at you, enjoying how flushed you were. Your eyes were blown to nearly black as you gazed at him, his name falling from your beautiful lips. And he was grateful—grateful for one more chance at having you, no matter the circumstances.

 

He was so engrossed in your pleasure, he hardly noticed when a second, then a third finger filled him. When the lube coated head of the General’s cock brushed his now stretched opening, he tensed.

 

“Sssshhh,” you soothed, running your fingers through his hair. “Just breathe and relax. If I can enjoy him inside my ass, you can too.”

 

Mitaka whimpered again as he felt the General’s cock enter him, stretching his unused hole. Stars! How could you even stand it?! He shut his eyes, doubling his efforts to please you as a distraction. That was, until the General brushed up against something inside of him that made stars burst behind his eyes.

 

“Oh-oh kriff!” he muttered against you.

 

“That’s it, baby,” you cooed. “Let him have you.”

 

Mitaka was filled to the brim. His ass full of the General’s cock, his nose filled with your scent as his mouth was filled with your taste.

 

The General’s hands gripped Mitaka’s hips tightly as he began pounding into his young Lieutenant. He certainly couldn’t fault you for wanting the nervous looking officer—at least not while he was balls deep in his ass, that is. His virgin passage was almost as good as yours—just as tight. He was staring at you as he plowed into Mitaka’s ass.

 

The General bit his lip as he watched to flush on your cheeks. You were grasping the Lieutenant’s head, grinding your cunt into his face. Hux groaned at the sight of his woman using the young man, and thoroughly enjoying herself.

 

“You’re going to cum,” he addressed her as he gripped the Lieutenant’s hips tighter, pounding harder so that the young man’s face was pushed further into your cunt. “You’re going to cum, and then you’re going to clean up the mess I leave.”

 

You moaned, twitching and wiggling on the couch. “Oh, yes, sir!”

 

Hux slapped Mitaka’s ass, making the man yelp. “Make her cum, Lieutenant! That’s an order!”

 

Mitaka would have answered, but his face was pushed entirely into your delicious cunt. He managed to raise a hand in order to finger you as he ate you out. His soft fingers finding that spongey bit of nerves that made you scream in ecstasy.

 

The General roared in release only a moment afterwards, pumping the young Lieutenant full of his cum. You were panting and boneless, looking at Mitaka with lidded eyes as he drank your cum. He was groaning and red-faced, eyes shut tight. You could only imagine how much his cock must be throbbing.

 

You looked up when the General called your name. His eyes were still blown with lust as he gazed steadily at you. You knew what he wanted. He had already warned you.

 

You got up on shaky legs, dropping to crawl towards him. He was still balls deep inside your friend, his softening cock keeping his cum inside. You had to be quick after the General removed himself, his cum gushing from Mitaka’s used hole.

 

You gathered it on your tongue, drinking it down as it dripped from the Lieutenant. Mitaka was moaning and shaking, grinding his ass back into your face as your tongue probed him gently. Your warm hand grasped his leaking cock, stroking it softly. The man whimpered, begging for you to make him cum. Even after you swallowed down all of the General’s cum, you kept using your tongue to pleasure the sweet Mitaka.

 

“You’ve done well,” The General said darkly as he sat on the couch, still clothed. “You may take Y/n’s ass.”

 

There were tears in Mitaka’s eyes as you released the cock ring. He wanted to kiss you. Wanted to hold you as he loved you. Wanted to whisper sweet things as you both fell asleep in each other’s arms, sated and happy.

 

He watched as the General took the plug out of your ass. Watched as you settled your top half on his lap, your ass open and waiting.

 

Mitaka gulped as he lubed himself up. You weren’t looking at him.

 

A strangled cry escaped his throat when he finally entered you. Stars, you felt so tight. He knew he wouldn’t last long, so he didn’t bother asking before his hand found your clit. You squealed as you ground your ass back into him, your hands clutching at the General’s thighs.

 

Mitaka was moaning your name, kissing the bare skin of your back as he praised you. His fingers were relentless, and finally you came again. You gushed over his hand, your ass tightening further. He swore as he came inside of you, pumping every last drop into your tight little ass.

 

He slumped over you, still kissing your back and shoulders as he recovered.

 

“Clean your mess, Lieutenant.” The General ordered as he stroked your hair.

 

With a shudder Mitaka pulled out of you, attaching his mouth to your dripping asshole. He tried not to make a face at the taste. Tried to be good and just drink it down. If this was the price he had to pay in order to have you . . .

 

You wiggled and moaned until he finally left you clean. The General didn’t replace the plug. Didn’t even glance at Mitaka as he pulled you in for a bruising kiss. He slipped off of the couch, refusing to look at either you or Mitaka as he strode from the room.

 

Mitaka could briefly see the inside of what he assumed was the General’s bedroom before the door closed on them.

 

Still panting, you turned towards Mitaka, wrapping your arms around him as you kissed him deeply.

 

“What is this?” he asked hoarsely. “Why?”

 

“I love you,” you confessed, looking at him. “I’ve loved you even before I realized it. But then I caught the General’s eye, and well . . .” You lowered your eyes, ashamed as you looked at the engagement ring on your finger.

 

Mitaka tilted your face towards him. “You knew?”

 

“That you loved me? Not until you in medbay after Ren.” You caressed his face. “They had you on some heavy medication, and you talk in your sleep.”

 

He pulled you into his arms. “Then why—“

 

“I was already with the General by then.” Your voice broke as you tried to hold back your tears. “It was just supposed to be a fling. That’s what I thought it was. I have the right family connections . . . and he likes fucking me well enough.”

 

“And that’s enough reason to marry a man you don’t love?” He held you tighter as he tried to keep his voice steady.

 

“The situation has changed. I don’t have just myself to worry about anymore.”

 

Rage burned hot inside of him as one hand went to stroke your belly. You weren’t even showing.

 

You sniffed. “I asked for the first time with you. I told him I couldn’t possibly say yes unless I was able to have sex with another man just once. I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have—“

 

He soothed you, kissing your lips gently. “It doesn’t matter. I’m glad you did.” He wasn’t. If he hadn’t had sex with her, maybe it would have been easier to let you go. You deserved a man as well off as the General, he could have reasoned. He would have grudgingly accepted it, but he could have accepted it.

 

You wiped your eyes. “I don’t have long. He’ll be expecting me to join him. H-he’ll want your answer.”

 

Mitaka looked at you—looked into those warm eyes he had grown to love so much. He kissed you gently, holding your soft curves against him—and gave his answer.

 

 

 

You showered, using the second bathroom attached to the living room before entering the General’s bedroom. You didn’t bother with a towel to hide your nakedness, your hand covering the imagined bulge to your belly. It wouldn’t be long.

 

The General’s chair was facing the viewport, a glass of brandy in his hands as he enjoyed the spectacular view. He had plans on ruling this galaxy one day, with you at his side as his doting Empress.

 

He was naked.

 

You curled up on his lap, nestling your head between his shoulder and neck. Your wet strands sticking to his skin. He smelled good—like that soap you had bought for him during your last trip home. You had broken the news to your parents. They were thrilled.

 

 

“And?” he asked as he casually stroked your still flat belly.

 

“He agreed,” you said simply. You didn’t bother telling the General how he had sobbed. How he had told you he loved you. How he would do anything to have you. Anything. Even degrade himself by being your toy. The General’s toy.

 

The General sipped at his brandy. “Excellent. Tell me, love,” his lips caressed yours. “Do you like your wedding gift?”

 

You thought about how gently Mitaka had kissed you. How he swore he’d love you no matter what happened.

 

“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have a tendency to switch point of views a helluva lot more often in this. Hmmm
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys liked the second (and final) installment! Really hope it answered a few of your questions without being to "hit you over the head" with it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my fics where Mitaka is sad, and doesn't get the girl :( Poor baby. One of these days I'll be nice to him.
> 
> **Just a note: I'll probably edit this a bit later to correct any mistakes :P


End file.
